A Perfect Date- Part 1
~ This is the wiki's first fanfiction. It was written by BigTimeAwesomeness. It is based off an RP roleplayed by BTA, Firestar, and Greenshine. The charaters are Vazase, the god of rain, Airi, the goddess of nature, and Akina, the goddess of the sun. This story tells how Airi and Vazase became a couple ~ Vazase opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom at Akina's house. He looked at the clock by his bed. It read 3:00. He really hoped it was 3 in the afternoon. He got out of bed and put a shirt on. (For those who haven't roleplayed with Vazase before, he wears no shirt in god form.) He opened the door of his bedroom and cried out. "Akina!" "About time you woke up," a teasing voice answered back. He smiled. He walked down the stairs to find Akina in the kitchen making sandwhiches. She looked over to him, and smiled. "You decided to put a shirt on," she said. "Nah," he answered. "Too tired to not leave it on." Akina looked confused for a moment, then turned back to making her sandwhiches. After a second, she spoke, saying, "Either change to human form or fix your hair." He smiled. Suddenly, white light glowed around him. When the light faded away, He had gray hair, purple eyes, and completely different clothes. "Better," Akina teased. "Is that what you're wearing for your date?" "How did you know about that?" he asked. "Sweetie, I know about EVERYTHING that goes on in this house. If you're going to ask Airi out on a date, you better go and ask now. She'll need time to get ready." "Three hours?" Akina smiled. "Just go. I'll save a sandwhich for you." He smiled back. "Thanks." He then turned and walked out of the house. In another flash of white light, he turned into an eagle and took flight. :::: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Airi was just waking up as well. But, unlike Vazase, she was awakened by falling out of bed. She groaned and stood up. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, she realized. She put new clothes on, fixed her hair, and went downstairs. She fixed a pot of coffee and sat down at the table. Then there was a knock on the door. Who would be coming to see me, she thought. She stood up and went to the front door and opened it. Standing before her was a tall, muscular guy. He had bright blue eyes and messy blond hair. He was wearing a solid purple shirt, a gray jacket, khaki pants, and black tennis shoes. Around his neck, barely able to be seen, was a small necklace. He held a bouquet of flowers in his left hand and had a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello, Vazase," she said calmly. "H-hi, Airi," he replied. It was very clear he was nervous. A small line of sweat could be seen on his forehead and his hands were stiff. After a few moments of silence, he thrusted the flowers forward. "Th-these are f-for you," he stuttered. "Oh....." Airi started. There were bright red roses, dark lilies, and her favorite kind of flowers, daisies. "They're beautiful," she finished. "Picked them out specifically for you." She stared at him suspiciously. Maybe they were poisoned, and he was trying to hurt her. No, she thought, he would never do something like that. Maybe he was giving her them just to be nice. "And....I was wondering.....would you like to go to dinner sometime?" he asked. THAT caught her offguard. She liked him. But that meant........he liked her back! "Um.......sure," she said. "How about tonight?" "S-sure!" He sounded more confident. "I'll pick you up at six." "See you then," she said with a smile. He then turned to an eagle and flew off. As soon as he was gone, she ran back inside and started to panic. "I ONLY HAVE THREE HOURS TO GET READY!" she cried. "I BETTER DO IT FAST." :::: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Three hours later, Vazase came walking downstairs. He was wearing a nice white button-down shirt and black pants. He had black dress shoes and a black jacket. He was in god form, but he had brushed his usually messy blond hair. His blue eyes were gleaming, and he had another bouquet of flowers in his hand. Akina looked up and saw him. "You clean up nice," she said. "You helped a lot," he replied. "Well, it's 5:55, so go! Scram!" "Ok," he said. He walked out the door, but instead of flying, he walked. Akina watched him carefully as he walked off. "Should I or shouldn't I......." she said to herself. She shrugged and walked outside. She turned into a wolf and began to follow Vazase. ::: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- About ten minutes later, Vazase reached Airi's house. He calmed himself down, and knocked on the front door. A moment later, Airi came out. And she was drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing a turquoise-colored dress. Her usually blond hair was now brown and straightened out. She had white gloves and a necklace around her neck (I described Airi in her fantasy form as best as I could.) "W-wow...." Vazase whispered. She blushed, and then saw the flowers. "More flowers?" she asked, then gasped. "Daisies! My favorites!" "These are for you," Vazase said as he handed her the flowers. "Thank you. I'll be right back. Gonna put them with the others." She ran back outside, and came back out a moment later. "So.....what do you have planned for us tonight?" she asked. "I was thinking dinner," he replied. "Where would you like to go?" "........I'm in the mood for seafood," she said. "Red Lobster, then?" Vazase asked. "Perfect!........let's go, I guess." "Ok." As they walked down the stairs of the front porch, Vazase gently grabbed her hand. She didn't pull back. Akina, who was watching from a bush, cringed. She smelled love. ::: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A few minutes later, they reached the restraunt. When they got there, Vazase pulled up a chair. Airi sat down, and he pushed her in. He sat down. A few minutes later, the waiter came and they ordered there drinks. After the waiter left, there was an akward silence at the table. Finally, Airi spoke. "So.......you're the god of rain." "Yeah." "That must be interesting." "Yeah." The rest of the meal was in silence. When they were finished eating, they stood up and walked outside the restraunt. Vazase turned to Airi. "What do you want to do now?" he asked. "Ummm.......I don't know. What do you want to do now?" A pause. "Follow me," he said. As they walked off, Akina appeared behind them. This should be interesting, she thought. She then padded after them. :::: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They were walking through a forest. Airi was amazed at how beautiful it was. She was so deep in thought that she nearly couldn't hear Vazase. "Me and my brother Riso used to come here all the time. I had a house here, but it was destroyed by Kaoru and Orochi." "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Don't be. It's just a house." They kept walking through the forest, talking as they went. Akina followed. Eventually, they stopped at a giant bush. To keep from being seen, Akina hopped into a tree. "Here," Vazase said. "Here? It's a bush," Airi replied. "I know," Vazase teased. "It's what's behind the bush." They walked through the bush, and the world opened up to them. Akina fell out of the tree. It was a 200 foot-high waterfall. At the bottom was a long, beautiful river. Next to the river was a giant field of flowers. "Come on," Vazase said. "Jump?" Airi asked nervously. "Do you trust me?" "Y-yes." "Then grab my hand." Hesitantly, Airi grabbed his hand, and they jumped. Akina gasped. Airi screamed. Vazase laughed. Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded Airi and landed her safely on the field. Vazase, however, dived headfirst in the river. A minute later, he popped out of the river and landed on the field. He took his shirt off and lied down on the field. The both started laughing, and after a minute, they quieted down. Airi lied down next to him. She grabbed his hand. After lying there in perfect peace, Vazase sat up. "How do you like my hideaway?" he asked. "It's beautiful," she replied. "I knew you'd like it. Listen......I have something to ask you." "What?" "W-will you be.......will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course," she answered. Suddenly, they both started to lean in. They kept leaning until there lips were mere inches apart...... :::: -------------------------------------------------------------------------- What will happen next? Will this relationship last? Will they find out Akina was spying on them? Find out in Part 2, coming soon...... Author's Note: This was really fun to write. To Greeny and Firey, I added some stuff that wasn't in the rp to make it better, more like a story. I hope that's ok. ~ BTA Category:Fanfictions